With Love
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: A mix of HitsuHina stories. Har, I love that pairing HitsuHina 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

Title: With Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach! It's all owned by Tite Kubo!! Damn, even that icey bastard Hitsugaya! -clings onto-

-----

Deep entrancing turquoise eyes gazed at the paperwork in silence, snow white bangs falling in front of said eyes a vacant look in them, the boy to which they belonged to heaved a soft sigh, blinking once before looking up at the door. His name was Toushirou Hitsugaya, the Captain of the 10th Division, a child prodigy said to be born every once in the hundred years. And not only that, he was quite... _Short_ too. It's very well known that this young boy hardly smiled, only on rare occasions, though his vice-captain, Matsumoto Rangiku had noticed that his eyes softened whenever Hinamori was close to him.

The white-haired teen heaved a sigh, shifting slightly, his captain's cloak ruffling with the movement before he blinked, he swore he had heard the door open just a few seconds ago. Had he been that lost in thoughts to even notice it? With a snort the white-haired teen turned, only to be engulfed in a big hug, his head being pushed in a rather ample cleavage which belonged to only one person, Matsumoto Rangiku. "Gyeck!" the white-haired boy called out, flailing his arms, trying to free himself.

"Taichou! Working hard as ever? You're looking so gloomy the last few days is something going on, oh, what's this?" the over-energetic fukataichou mumbled, more to herself then to Hitsugaya as she reached out a hand for the paper he had been working on, only to see it getting snatched away by a red-headed Toushirou, who gave her an icey cold stare before clearing his throat.

"It's not anything important. Not important to you at all." he stated with a huff, smoothing back his white spikey hair though it spiked back up in a split second. "Where **have** you been anyway, Matsumoto? I thought I told you to help me out with this paperwork." the young captain huffed, stuffing the paper he had been working on away, his face slowly turning back the normal color.

But ofcourse, which boy would not blush if a girl pushed his head in her cleavage? A rather large cleavage in his case.

Matsumoto blinked once, staring at her captain with a confused look on her face before giving a knowing smile. "Taichou... Were you writing a letter to someone?" she gasped, sounding as surprised as possible.

"Urusai, bakayarou. Don't sprout out nonsense." the boy snorted, sitting down once more. "I was working." he stated, spreading out his arm to point at the paperwork. "As you can see, I got enough to work with." he added, slowly raising an white eyebrow as he looked up at Matsumoto, who simply kept smiling before gasping.

"Oh would you look at the time!!" she cried out, putting a hand to her chest. "I beg your pardon, taichou! Kira-kun's waiting for me" she said in a sing song voice, waving at the dumbfound Toushirou behind his desk before slipping out of the office.

Toushirou Hitsugaya remained still for a while before finally twitching. "MATSUMOTOOOO!!!" he screamed out, giving a huff and leaning back in his chair, rubbing the back of his head and giving an annoyed sigh as he looked back at the desk in silence before glancing around, making sure he heard no-one and finally grasping the paper he had been working on and smoothing it, lying it back on the desk and staring at the first few words in silence, tapping his pen against his chin as he thought, a frown coming upon his face.

So many things had been happening ever since Rukia had gone off to the human world, returned, her execution, the ryoka coming in Soul Society to rescue her, Hinamori's choice to fight against him and believe Aizen's letter, Aizen's, Tousen's and Gin's betrayal, the Bountos, him going to the real world with Matsumoto, Inoue who had been taken by Aizen's lap dogs, Hinamori who pleaded him to save Aizen... He sighed and closed his turquoise eyes, rubbing his temples for a while.

Where had Matsumoto gone off too, anyway? Was she slacking off with Kira again? Lately, she and Kira had been getting a lot of time together after Ichimaru's betrayal. Both had the same feeling of being betrayed. And so had he.

Aizen out of al people, Aizen who he had never expected to be a traitor. How wrong had he been...

The white-haired teen sighed, slowly rubbing his right shoulder, remembering the brute attack from Aizen's sword after he had usen his bankai. How could he have fallen into his trap? That illusion? It had almost cost him his life, but he couldn't help but lose control after he had heard everything, after he had seen Hinamori's body, her eyes staring into nothing.

Did she still believe that it was Gin's fault that Aizen had gone on the wrong path?

_Hinamori..._

He wondered if it would ever come out okay between the two of them, he couldn't help but notice the dark circles that had appeared under her eyes, her mouth opening to say something before it closed again and her once shining eyes settling upon the ground once more. Yes, sometimes she looked quite lost, other times, she looked like her old self.

Ofcourse, he had to admit he had his own share with everything going on. He hadn't slept well the past days, he had been having nightmares, he had been waking up in screams, sweat beading off of his pale face and eyes wide in horror.

But his nightmares seemed so real...

When they had been younger, there was no bridge between them, no river, just him and Hinamori, and they did everything together, they laughed, they cried, they teased, they scolded, they fought, they made up, they had fun. And then everything changed and she grew up, going to the shinigami academy. There came a river between them, quicker then he could understand, though the river was small enough for him to jump over and spend time with her. He couldn't help be jealous though, seeing Hinamori always talked about Aizen; 'Aizen's great.' 'Aizen was so good today!' 'Aizen told me I did it well.' 'Aizen says i'll become a strong shinigami one day' Aizen Aizen Aizen... That was all he had ever heard from her ever since she met Aizen.

Then, there came a bridge between them, though they still spended time together, only not as much as they used to. In fact, it was less, and he had questioned her why she even came back from that shinigami academy. She had answered that she had done it for him, so they would still see each other. Toushirou had simply snorted and thought that she just needed to talk about Aizen to someone.

He couldn't help but starting to dislike this Aizen, and the bridge between them grew...

She had been the main reason for him he had gone into the shinigami academy, he wanted to become as strong as this Aizen was, so she would look up to him, respect him, talk about him.

_Notice _him...

Hitsugaya snapped out of his thoughts and rubbed his forehead before pushing the paper away for now, continuing his paperwork in utter silence. He would have to talk to Hinamori about this all later on, for now he needed to finish the paperwork and the letter he had been writing to someone special. Yes, after all, it would only take him a couple of minutes, highly and hour, to finish the paperwork, wouldn't it?

And so, the minutes started to slip by.

---

More then three hours later, a girl slowly made her way down the hall, chewing on her lip for a while as she stopped in front of a door, staring at it in silence before a slender hand reached out for it, and her knuckles slowly knocked on the wooden door.

Brown eyes blinked in confusion, there was no reply.

The hand reached for some black bangs and pushed them out of her face, tugging them behind her ear as she knocked once more with her free hand.

There was still no reply.

"Hitsugaya-kun...?" a small, yet soothing voice called out softly.

No reply.

Finally, the girl called Hinamori Momo heaved a sigh and opened the door, stepping inside with a bright smile before blinking in surprise, coming to a stop and staring at the sleeping boy in front of her, putting her hand against her mouth to stiffle the giggle before she tip-toed towards him, smiling faintly. Her Shiro-chan...

The girl stopped next to him and brushed some strands of hair out of his face before her eye caught something that was lying on his table.

A letter.

Her curiousity got the best of her as she softly nudged Toushirou's hand off of the letter, hearing him mumble something inaudible before letting out a soft sigh, resuming his sleep.

Her eyes drifted back to the words in front of it.

_To Hinamori with love._

Said person gave a surprised blink, gaping at the letter for a while before quickly opening it and flipping open the paper, staring at the words in silence.

_You have been wedged into my heart  
Every single little thing that you do  
And every emotion you feel  
Deep inside of me,  
I feel it too _

But I cannot remove you from my heart  
Because I know if I should try  
That with you away from me  
I'd be left with choice  
But to die

Tears slowly trickled down the girl's cheeks as she put a hand against her mouth, the hand in which she was holding the letter shaking visibly. "Shiro-chan..." she mumbled softly, swallowing a few times before slowly looking up from the letter, being greeted by turquoise eyes, which were widened in utter shock and a faint blush appearing on the teen's face.

"Hinamori-chan..." his voice breathed. "I didn't knew.. I thought you..." he cleared his throat and lowered his eyes before rubbing the sleep out of them, standing up and glancing from the paper in Hinamori's hand to her face.

"S-shiro-chan..." Hinamori whispered softly, her gaze slowly traveling back to the letter before she chewed on her lips.

It were these little things that always made her feel better. Her Shiro-chan. Always trying to make her feel better. Making her laugh or smile or even cry in happiness.

Finally she let out a soft sob, wrapping her arms around the stunned white-haired teen and hugging him close to her. "Arigatou, Shiro-chan!" she called out, pulling back and attempting to kiss the top of his nose, though she accidentally felt her lips touching his, she felt the boy stir slightly before relaxing and kissing back.

Finally, the two pulled back on the same time, looking away from each other with a furious blush on their faces. "Ano/Oro..." they said on the same time before clearing their throats.

"You first." once more, on the same time.

Hinamori's blush deepened, Hitsugaya could only stare in silence.

Finally, a grin crept on the white-haired captain's face and he nodded slightly. "Ah.. I just.. I didn't wanted you to see it yet." he huffed softly, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. "And how many times have I told you it's Hitsugaya-taichou?" he added, smirking.

Hinamori simply smiled before folding up the paper and putting it back in the enveloppe, putting it in a safe place in her shinigami garb. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun.." she whispered softly, chewing her lip once more before rubbing her hand for a while, gazing at the ground.

"Ah.. Uhm, pleasure." Hitsugaya stated, giving a curt nod, though still a bit shy about the fact Hinamori had found the letter. _'Shouldn't have fallen asleep...'_ he thought simply. "Were you here for something...?" he finally asked.

"Oh, just to see how you were doing Hitsugaya-kun! And Matsumoto told me to pass by because apparently you needed to talk to me about something." Hinamori answered, looking back at her child hood friend.

"Talk to you.. About something...?" Hitsugaya mumbled, frowning slightly.

"But seeing as in she got it wrong i'll just go, it's getting awfully late, you should go to bed soon too, Shiro-chan." she stated. "And i'll see you tomorrow!" she added, quickly slipping out of the office, running over to her room, the smile never leaving her face. She ignored the surprised stares she gotten from some of the shinigami and simply slung open the door.

Minutes started to pass by.

Minutes that turned to hours until the next day arrived.

And Toushirou Hitsugaya, child prodigy, would be quite surprised to find an enveloppe next to his cushion with on it;

_From Hinamori, with love_

If he would open the enveloppe, a poem would be seen, a poem where Hinamori had been working on ever since she returned to her room.

_You're my angel, my angel that's sent from above_

_You know, that whenever I was hurt, whenever I felt pain_

_You were there and blessed me with your love_

_Whenever I felt lonely, whenever I couldn't go on_

_You were there for me, telling me to keep strong_

_And whatever they say, whatever I do_

_I know you will be there for me too_

_Whenever I felt miserable or just round out sad_

_That when I knew for sure you will always be there_

_My friend, my partner, my part of the soul to the death_

_And I know, how much we may fight or yell_

_That our friendship is forever true_

_So I_

_Will always be there for you too._..


	2. Chapter 2

A slender finger trialed along the wood in silence before stopping at a glass, a glass that was filled with sake. The finger twitched once before five slender fingers curled around said glass and held it tight, deep entrancing turquoise eyes gazing at the drink in silence, a hidden grief laid neatly beneath them, a grief that no-one had been able to see these past few days. But tonight, the white-haired teen had broken down.

He had always heard Matsumoto say how she could drown her sorrows in sake for a while. He had seen her and Kira getting drunk after they had talked to each other again, though he hadn't stayed all to long. It had been their business.

And then he remembered what he had told Matsumoto once.

_"I don't see why you drink, it's not gonna solve anything. In fact, I find it quite cowardly to drink to wash away your sorrow and pain. And it's not nice... I don't like the taste."_

That was what he had told her once, when she had been in a fight with Gin and she had started drink, Hitsugaya had been the one who had to pick her up from the bar and get her to her apartment.

Which had been a complete mess.

And where was he now? What was he doing now? He was drowning himself in the sake, just to wash away the pain and sorrow for a night.

How cowardly...

"Ne... You glasses have nice lifes.. No troubles.. No nothing." he grumbled before taking another large gulp of his drink until it was gone and he slammed the glass down, resting his forehead on the wooden bar, staying still for a while before shoving the glass forwards a bit. "Gimme some more sake..." he grumbled softly towards the owner.

Said person slowly nodded before filling the captain's glass once more, looking at the child prodigy in silence before he cleared his throat and stepped back.

"Stupid Aizen..." said child prodigy grumbled, pushing himself up and dunking down the glass of sake once more before slamming the glass down, once again.

"Hinamori." he breathed out, glaring at the wood in silence before he gazed up at the ceiling. "Baaakaaa..." he groaned, slamming his head on the bar counter once more, muttering something inaudible.

He had been seeing Hinamori today. But only one look of her made his heart ache, and ache more until it broke, with that, his posture dropped too. He broke down too. "Hinamorriii..." he muttered, shaking his head slightly. She changed so much. His Hinamori. His Momo.

"Naaande..." he moaned, his head throbbing slightly.

"Another one." he stated with a mutter.

Though before such a thing could happen, a slim hand was slammed onto the counter, whilst another one pulled the glass away the hand that had been lying on the counter hit the white-haired captain's cheek hard.

"Shirou-kun!!" a familiar voice called out. "What **are** you doing?! Didn't you told us once you hated drinking?"

That voice...

Hinamori?

"... Nande..." Hitsugaya mumbled, slowly looking up, staring at Hinamori in utter silence, his eyes widened in shock, a red mark upon his face.

"... Shirou-chan..." Hinamori mumbled, staring at him in silence before biting her lip once, finally she slowly nodded. "I see..." she grumbled softly. "I see." she repeated, swirling around and stepping off, tears burning in her eyes. So her Shirou-chan was gonna face problems like this now? Drown in them instead of standing tall to face them?

How could she ever rely on him then... If he wasn't strong enough to face what was bothering him. If he broke down because of that. Maybe she had to make sure she wouldn't bother him anymore. Her problems would be her own.

Yes.

That was what she had to do, for Hitsugaya's sake...

And all the white-haired teen could do on that moment was stare ahead of him, stare at the door where Hinamori soon passed through, then stare at the emptiness it left behind.

Though he ignored the stares he got from a few familiar persons. Where under a certain blonde haired vice-captain, called Kira Izuru. And a spikey ebony-haired vice-captain, called Shuuhei.

"Hinamori!" he blurted out finally, jumping off of his chair and rushing forwards, tripping a few times over his own feet before gaining his balance and running after her. "Hinamori!! Matte!" he called out. "I was- Because- I mean!" he stammered, not knowing how to get out of his words.

"Drinking." Hinamori finally muttered, slowly slowing down near a tree and turning to look at him. "Nande? Why would you do such a thing, Hitsugaya-kun?" she whispered softly, pain and grief hidden beneath her brown orbs. "Nande... It's nothing like you to do that..."

Hitsugaya, who hadn't noticed she had stopped crashed into her, sending them both to the ground whilst Hinamori let out a surprised yelp and Hitsugaya simply stared down at her, mouth slightly agape before he snapped out of it, face flushing a nice pink as he pushed himself up, stumbling backwards. "Gomen!!" he called out, eyes still wide in shock. "Go-go-go-go-go..." he stammered.

"Gomenasai. Hai hai." Hinamori stated with a flushed face, pushing herself up and smoothing her shinigami garb before looking over at him. "An answer? Why would you drink." she asked, still flustered about the fact Hitsugaya had crashed into her.

"... Demo... It was..." the white-haired teen stated, rather nervously as he ran a hand through his messy hair, staring at Hinamori in silence before letting out a breath. "I was... Everything that had been happening.. It's breaking us down..." he whispered, biting his lip. "When I saw you today.. Looking so far away... I just.. I just..."

"Gave up...?"

Hitsugaya looked up in silence, desperation running through his entrancing turquoise eyes.

"Couldn't go on with it..."

The white-haired boy slowly looked away from the truthful words she was spilling out.

"... I don't want you to be hurt." he finally whispered, staring at the ground for a while before glancing up at her. "Demo... I want to stay strong for you!" he finally said, frowning slightly. "I want to really..." he added, looking to the side.

"... Taking such a burden all alone is hard..."

".. Well... Sometimes... But you're worth it..." he muttered, fiddling with his fingers, suddenly finding himself lost in his own words, not knowing what to say to her. "It's just..." he finally started. "So hard... Being... Being a captain. You can't fall. You can't crumble. You can't let yourself go. You just can't. You have to be the leader. Have to take the burdens." he blurted out, looking up at Hinamori. "But.. But it's so hard to do that alone..."

And all Hinamori could do was look at him in silence, biting her lip once and finally wrapping her arms around the boy, holding him close to her. "Hitsugaya-kun.. My Shirou-chan... Then how about we carry the burden together..." she whispered, barely audible.

Hitsugaya remained still for a while before finally his lips found Hinamori's soft ones.

"The best idea ever..." he had mumbled before their lips locked, the kiss sealing their promise, tears trialing down both their cheeks.

---

The next day, Hitsugaya had gone to work as always, and Matsumoto had asked him if it was true he had drank and had a fight with Hinamori, and after that. She had asked why he had drank, then she asked how he thought about the taste of sake.

Hitsugaya had simply tilted up his head, looking tired yet satisfied, and gave a wide grin.

"The taste was bitter sweet. But the aftertaste was heavenly." he stated simply, concentrating on his paperwork once more.

"... Did he just grin..." Matsumoto mumbled more to herself then to anyone else as she stared at her captain in silence, finally slipping out of the office and running off to tell this to the first person she saw.

The sake must've still been active. Yes, that had to be it. But no matter how many times Matsumoto told herself that, she knew it wasn't true. Something had happened, and she had missed it.

"Snap. I should've asked Kira and Shuuhei to make a picture. Or follow." were the vice-captain's last words as she dissapeared in a bar.


End file.
